As the capabilities of enemy radio frequency (RF) jamming technologies continue to improve, so too does the need for improved RF anti-jamming techniques. Currently, aircraft often implement a Link 16 networking antenna for inter-computer data exchange. The current Link 16 infrastructure utilizes omnidirectional antennas to receive data transmissions from friendly aircraft. The omnidirectional antenna of current Link 16 systems provides for spherical coverage, thereby improving the real time situational awareness of the receiving system. However, the omnidirectional nature of the current Link 16 solution allows RF jamming power to be easily received by a corresponding Link 16 terminal, which is coupled to the given omnidirectional antenna. The anti-jamming capabilities of current Link 16 networks are limited to frequency hopping of the waveform and message coding gain approaches to thwart jamming attempts. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide Link 16 based methods and systems with improved anti-jamming capabilities, thereby curing the deficiencies identified in the prior art.